unikittyfandomcom-20200222-history
Career Day/Transcript
Richard: Ah,fresh baked cookies, just like Gam-Gam used to make. *Unikitty,Puppycorn,Dr.Fox and Hawkodile crash though the kitchen wall* Unikitty: Hi Richard, were back from our monthly Spending Spreeeeee! Richard: You guys go on a spending spree every month? Unikitty: Yeah,we told you about it this morning. *Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr.Fox, & Hawkodile speak gibberish and Richard sinks though the wall* Hawkodile: Check out my new ride! Its super safe cause super expensive! *Hawkodile crashes the car though a wall and a airbag deploys* Hawkodile: Safe! Dr.Fox: And I bought a gold fusion reactor! Only 2 billion dollars! Puppycorn: And I bought gold cookies! Richard: But I just baked normal cookies. Puppycorn: Yeah, but these are gold. *Puppycorn breaks his teeth* Puppycorn: Good thing I also got gold teeth! Richard: These are all extremely irresponsible purchases. Unikitty: Ah, Don't worry Rick, I spent my money on charity! Richard: Oh wow, that's good to hear. Unikitty: And bought every citizen a scratch-off ticket! This ones yours! *'waves ticket in front of Richard*' Richard: Princess, I think you should be more responsible with your money. Maybe, instead of giving it all away you can save it. Unikitty: Ah, what now? Richard: By not spending it and keeping it safe, like in a safe. Unikitty: Its fine Rick, we get all the money from the golden goose and her magic golden eggs! Golden Goose: Honk! Unikitty: Hi Golden Goose! Thanks for all the golden money eggs! Where all out of cash though. Can you lay more? Golden Goose: Honk! *The goose pukes up a gold egg* Unikitty: '''This it? '''Golden Goose: Honk! Richard: Oh my, the goose says shes all out of gold! Golden Goose: Honk! Richard: You spent your money too frivolously and she can't keep up. Golden Goose: Honk. Richard: She says, Golden Goose: honk. honk. honk. honk .honk Richard: *gasps* No more golden eggs until you all learn the value of money. Everyone Except Rick And The Goose: NONONONONONONONO! Unikitty: But Rick, how are we going to buy stuff? Richard: I'm afraid without golden eggs you'll have to get money the hard way. By getting JOBS. *everyone gasps* Unikitty: Pfff,it would be way more fun to make our own business instead. How hard can it be? Will just sell, stuff. Liiiiike, cookies! Everybody loves cookies! *everyone cheers* Unikitty: Come on gang, Lets go do some Business! *cut to an abandoned building* Everyone: Business! Business! Business! Unikitty: Ah, this looks like a nice place to sell cookies *a man walks out of the building* Excuse me sir, But can we buy your store to sell cookies. *Unikitty hold up the egg from before* The Man: Its all yours im rich! Later losers! Unikitty: Yah! Ok, First things first. Rick, you can be our mascot, Grandma Richard! Who draws in customers with her old lady charm! Richard: Princess, don't you think a mascot is to flashy for a new business? Unikitty: Haha, good stuff! You sound like a grandma already! Puppycorn: Oh,Oh,Oh, can i bake cookies? Unikitty: No can do bro, you'd eat them all. Puppycorn: That's true. Unikitty: You can be in charge of all the money we make! Puppycorn: Cha-Ching! Unikitty: Dr. Fox, Hawkodille, you two can bake the cookies. Dr. Fox: Woo hoo! Baking is basically chemistry. Hawkodille: With fire! Unikitty: Perfect, and i'll be the CEO Puppycorn: What dat? Unikitty: Cat Executive, Obviously. Come on gang, This will be a piece of cake *'everyone gets in uniform*' Richard (Dressed As Grandma): I am not comfortable with this. Unikitty: Go get em grandma rick! Your gonna do great! Richard: Old lady charm? This will never work. *a old man approaches richard* Old Timey Mustache Man: What a charming old lady! Richard: Really? *Richard gets handed some cards* Richard: Uh, I mean, Greetings young whipper snapper. Would you care one of grandma rick's fresh baked grandma cookies? Old Timey Mustache Man: Would I?! Grandma cookies are the best kind! Richard: Then come relax with a cookie in my calm, cozy, new cookie shop. *cut to the shop* Hawkodile: THE OVEN IS ON FIRE! Dr.Fox: WHERE'S THAT BAKING SODA? Puppycorn: THE MONEY MACHINES NOT WORKING! Unikitty: WHERE ARE THE COOKIES PEOPLE? Old Timey Mustache Man: Uh, Hello! *Unikitty And Puppycorn gasp* Unikitty: Be right with you! *goes into kitchen* *explosion noise* Unikitty: WHERES THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER? *comes out of kitchen* Unikitty: Hi, Welcome to Grandma Richard's Cookie Corner! What can we get for you today? Old Timey Mustache Man: I'll have 1 cookie please Unikitty: 1 cookies coming right up! *Hawkodille screams and fire extinguisher noises* Hawkodille: Order up. Puppycorn: That'll be 1 dollar por vavor! Old man: Oh, Ah... *everyone waits in anticipation* ...Ah... *more anticipation* ...Ah... *old man eat the cookie* Old man: Oh, This is the best ding dang cookie i ever tasted! I'll give you 200 dollars for a cookie this good! Everyone: Whaaaaaaaaaa? *old man starts raining money* Richard: Wow, what happened? Puppycorn: Yo, we just made 200 bucks! *everyone cheers* Richard: I can't believe that just happened. Unikitty: Me too, earning money is a lot harder than I thought. Hawkodille: Seriously, who knew owning a company could be such a fire hazard? Dr.Fox: I definitely like getting those golden eggs better. Unikitty: I think the golden goose is gonna be pretty proud of us! I think you will be to Rick, after you see... This! *Cut to the safe covered with a cloth* Unikitty: I used our 200 bucks and bought us... *Unikitty takes the cloth off the safe* A safe! to save all the money where about to make! Everyone: Woooooooah! *cut to a cookie making machine* FeeBee: I herd the cookies here where 200 dollars? Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 2 Category:Underconstruction articles